


Patience

by Aithilin



Series: First Meetings [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx was not a nervous person, unless his mother was involved. And his mother meeting his boyfriend is enough to make him start cleaning things.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [Tumblr](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/).

“It’s going to be fine.”

Noctis had never seen Nyx so nervous before. He had seen the Glaive working through his anxious energy through training, through focus on his weapons; through the support that constant repetitive motion and reassurance of a honed edge could bring him. He had seen Nyx preparing for a mission beyond the safety of the Wall and the barriers, beyond the back-up of the full Lucian military. He had seen the way Nyx relied on the practical, the tried and truth of his equipment and skills, and took his reassurances from that. 

Noct had never seen Nyx actually clean the little apartment, before. Not like this, at least. Not with this manic pace of organising and tidying, and trying to hide the cracks and stains and paint chipping from the wall. There were pictures being pinned up over the worst of it— images of Galahd and the forests of his home, the board that had been leaning on his table since he moved in now set securely in a place of honour on the wall. 

“Fine for you, little prince,” Nyx said, trying to clean out the little space that served as a linen shelf in his closet; “You’re used to my shit.”

“I’m pretty sure your mother is used to it too,” Noct hadn’t even tried to move from the bed since Nyx started his frantic cleaning. Obediently staying out of the way to fold freshly laundered clothes, and picking out what was his that had made it into the pile before Nyx just gathered everything up at the crack of dawn. “Why did you do my stuff too? Iggy’s going to have a fit.”

Nyx grinned, shaking the dust out of the cloth in his hand, “You need things here, anyway. It’ll help reassure my mom.” 

The plans had been in place for months, the date and plans set as best they could be with the chaos that was the Lucis border; Nyx had everything about the visit planned down to the hour— dinners, shows, the very best of what Insomnia could offer. At least he thought he had it all planned out, until Noct let the visit slip to his father, and now there were plans for dinners at the Citadel, and insistences on hotel costs being covered. Now there were sudden plans for Nyx to show his mother more than just how he was living and how the city was treating him. 

Nyx could swear that the king had made those new plans just to see his reaction. 

“At least I get to meet her,” Noct said, smiling as he set the last of the folded clothes aside. They had received word two days ago that the right boat had arrived in Galdin Quay, that a car would be sent to bring the guest of honour into the city— clearance provided by Cor Leonis himself, and Crowe Altius for some familiarity in the long ride to the city. 

Nyx paused in his cleaning long enough to take the laundry from Noct, to kiss him. “She’s going to love you. And probably adopt you. It’s what she does. It’s how we ended up with Crowe.”

“I thought that was Libertus.”

“No, that was my mom. Called us all her strays.”

“You’re her son, that’s hardly a stray.”

Nyx grinned, “You think anyone wanted to take credit for me?”

The last of the cleaning had been done, Noct still dutifully keeping out of the way while Nyx kept checking his phone. Kept checking for new texts, new updates, reports, photos, messages from Crowe telling him to fuck off, _anything_ that could indicate what was going on. Noct left his spot on the bed only long enough to go grab some food. 

It was at the little stall nearest to Nyx’s place that he saw Crowe standing with another woman. An older woman, with fading hair, and bright ice-blue eyes. They were chatting when Noct made his way over, spotted Cor standing off to the side to make sure the ladies were off all right. It was Crowe who spotted him and waved him over once he had a takeaway box of food. 

“Noct! This is Asteria Ulric,” Crowe was beaming and Noct struggled to think of a time when she looked so much like a kid— so _happy_.

Noct smiled, fully aware of Cor watching him— looking him over, making sure he was fine— and offered his hand. He could almost hear the snort of amusement from Cor as the older woman dragged him in for a hug. “Oh, aren’t you the most precious thing!”

“Asteria! That’s _Prince_ Noctis.”

“And Nyx’s boyfriend, if I understand correctly?” She paused to see the little nod from Noct, amused by the look of surprise on the boy’s face; “So that means he’s practically family already.”

Noct was blushing, fully aware that Crowe and Cor were never going to let him live this down. But he recovered, and smiled, and took a safe step out of reach. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Ulric.”

“Asteria, dear. Is Nyx with you?”


End file.
